Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 - 6 \times 5 + \dfrac{ 16 }{ 8 } $
$ = 7 - 6 \times 5 + 2 $ $ = 7 - 30 + 2 $ $ = -23 + 2 $ $ = -21 $